This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a rotating control device, and tools for installation and retrieval of the rotating control device.
A rotating control device is typically used to seal off an annular space between an outer tubular structure (such as, a riser, a housing on a subsea structure in a riser-less system, or a housing attached to a surface wellhead) and an inner tubular (such as, a drill string). At times it may be desired for components (such as, bearings, seals, etc.) of the rotating control device to be retrieved from, or installed in, a riser housing.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that advancements are continually needed in the arts of constructing and operating rotating control devices. In particular, it would be desirable to provide for convenient and efficient installation and retrieval of rotating control device components respectively into and out of a riser housing.